The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless network security, and more particularly to vehicle wireless network security enhancements.
Wireless networks are used to link two or more devices using a wireless communication method within a limited area. Wireless networks give users the ability to move around within a local coverage area and still be connected to the network. Often, wireless network access points are provided by a router. The router can require a user to input a security key to access the network.
Access points to wireless networks are increasing. For example, some motor vehicles are equipped with infrastructure to provide wireless network access. Wireless network access within a motor vehicle can be used by passengers to access the network on a mobile device. Further, wireless network access can be used to expand the vehicles amenities. For example, network access can be used to stream music over a stereo.